


Embrace

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a piece of fanart) Will has a habit of escaping, eventually he can't resist but to go visit Dr Lecter and treat him how he treated Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

Will had already escaped a couple of times now, both times he'd made it back to Virginia over a couple of days and had been caught sitting by the lake at the back of his property. Just lying in the long grass and remembering the dogs playing. His heart wasn't really in it, where would he go? What would he do? Unfortunately when it came to proving his innocence he was only able to think when treking through the wooded areas in Wolf Trap. 

Today however, he'd had enough.

The first time he'd escaped, he spent 3 hours sat in Dr Lecters garden, he knew the Doctor could see him but neither of them did anything, he just stood at the window on the second floor, sipped what looked like brandy and looked down at him. Ever since then he hadn't dared to go back.

Until the third escape, he went straight to Lecters house and broke in, breaking the handle on the porch door. He threw the handle aside, poor security for a man who didn't exactly have cheap possessions. Will raided the fridge, gulped down juice before grabbing an apple and a knife, he sat in an armchair in Lecters lounge and ate it carefully, peeling the skin back before removing chunks in arching motions and placing them into his mouth.

Will waited there for a few hours before he heard Lecter come through the front door, he was on the phone and speaking in rapid French to someone, Will could only just about identify the language. He grabbed the cuffs he'd escaped with and stood flat against the wall waiting.

After a minute or two Lecter stopped talking, he then said goodbye and put the phone down. Moving into the lounge, "Will?" he asked calmly. Suddenly one of his hands was in cuffs, Will dragged his doctor round, Will never anticipated having any kind of advantage, but once he had it, that was it. He pulled Lecter up the stairs, twisting and breaking his wrist, yanking this tie, he kicked the master bedroom open, it was an iron bedstead with four posts. He threw Lecter down against the board at the foot of the bed and wrapped the cuffs through, pulling his other hand up and attatching it there. Lecter scrabbled before panting and stilling, his eyes slightly watery with the pain as he gazed up at Will. "You didn't - have the guts to pull the trigger - in the Hobbes house - what makes you think you have it now William?" Lecter panted, Will growled and elbowed him in the face making his nose and mouth bleed. 

"If you're dead you can't answer for what you've done, and if I'm dead, you don't have a chew toy anymore. So, stalemate. But I think, you've had your fun, so I'm entitled to some of my own." Will snarled. He slid the knife down the front of Hannibals waist coat, cutting the buttons off before doing the same to the shirt, pulling the tie loose so his shirt could splay. He panted gently, he couldn't tell how much this was him or one of his collected monsters. 

Hannibal looked up at him, blinked through his fringe which had displaced and fallen with the force. "Enjoying the view?" He smirked.

Will ran the flat of the knife over Hannibals heart, "I'd be interested to see if there is anything beating under here, you have the appearence of life Dr Lecter, it's as much of a facade as the suits you wear or the car you drive."

"Lets not speak of your many facades and faces William. Every time I speak with Doctor Chilton he seems convinced your psychologically a whole other person, you do that to protect yourself? If he can't nail down one psychological profile he can't get to you."

"I would have thought that was incarcerated-in-a-prison-for-the-criminally-insane-101. I do hope you remember my advice."

Hannibal laughed softly, relaxed back against his arms. "I will commit this to memory intently." He said through a grin, blood running over his throat and down to pool in his collar bone.

"Good." Will snarled as he slashed across Hannibals chest. The doctors back arched and he groaned in pain, trying to keep it locked between gritted teeth but struggling, his chest heaving. He glared up at Will. "How long til you get caught again Will? You can't keep escaping or they'll find a more permenant solution to the problem of you." He half growled, his voice reverberating in his throat.

Wills lips pulled, he dropped the knife and unbuttoned the top of his jump suit, getting to his groin, his hands almost moving of their own accord.

Hannibals eyes followed Wills hands. "What are you doing?" He asked, he looked to Wills eyes, it wasn't difficult to tell he was gone, something else was in control. "Will? You really don't want to do this." He said firmly.

He pushed back his curls and laughed, he reached down to unbutton Lecters trousers. Hannibal wrenched his hips back but they didn't have far to move. Will grinned as he pulled down Lecters trousers before raising an eyebrow when he was freed. "Interesting, that is the complete opposite from what I imagined. I thought you would be small." He smirked.

Hannibals top lip pulled, he said nothing.

Will yanked his boxers down and freed himself, Hanibal raised his eyebrow as Will had done moments before but said nothing. Will growled and grabbed his hair, slammed Dr Lecters head back against the iron so he was dazed, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. "W-Will? I know you can regain control again."

"You don't get to pull that shit on me anymore." Will growled before he wrenched Hannibals jaw down and pushed his cock in. Hannibals eyes widened and he gave a muffled cry in reponse, Will felt his throat contract and flex around him as he started to push his hips forward and back, setting a vicious pace.

Hannibals body tensed and contracted, he neck trying to pull his head away but there was nowhere to go. He cried out again and looked up to Will, but he wasn't there to appeal too, not anymore. The Chesapeake Ripper wasn't the only killer taking residence in Wills head.

Will growled and thrusted, moaning softly as he held onto the bed with his free hand to drill Lecter harder. His moans quickly became soft cries then growls and a scream before Will jammed himself down Lecters throat to cum where he couldn't spit. Lecter choked and jerked before accomodating him and calming.

Will eventually stilled, pulling himself back and doing up his jumpsuit. "Thank you Doctor, I feel much better."


End file.
